How can dreams come true?
by Cloud The Lust Demon
Summary: Not really good a summary you got to read to find out


_Summary: A boy who has been fighting finally gets a chance again Cloud Strife gets to feel the meaning of love again but he and his love have to face many things trying to rip the apart_

_Chapter1: My dreams_

**The ex-SOLDIER walks up to the gates of Cross Acadamy ****he looks at the school with slight hope in his eyes this would be his first time going to a school without any hate are war getting in the way " Maybe I can make some friends here and not think about the past just think of the now" he walks into the school with a happy smile and runs to the main office where he meets a man named Kaien Cross the man smiles and jumps up "HELLO WELCOME TO CROSS ACADAMY!" the ex-SOLDIER jumps back slightly and stares at the man before him "Um…thanks?" Kaien walks to him and hands him a key with the number 125 on it " That will be your dorm room I'll have Zero show it to you and explain the rules here to you" and with that said he pushed the ex-SOLDIER out his office along with a silver haired boy Cloud blinks trying to think of what just happened but he is brought back from his thoughts once he hears his named being called "Cloud I will show you to your dorm.. I'm Zero Kiryu the perfect here" the hunter began to walk away Cloud rushed after him and smiles "it's a pleasure to meet ya" ((**_**TIME SKIP 4 MONTHS LATER))**_

After class is over for the day the ex-SOLDIER looks out the window thinking about passed events of the 4 months he has been here at the Academy he smiles the met a girl with short brown hair her name was Yuki Cross it turns out she was the headmaster adopted daughter she really nice so she and cloud became fast friends the he reflects on the new emotions he now feel for a certain silver haired boy with light lavender eyes he soon found himself thinking about Zero almost every night and day never able to take his eyes off the handsome young hunter but Cloud often wonders if the beautiful young hunter feels the same Cloud sighs and gets up about to leave until he founds himself roughly pushed against a wall rather hard making him gasp in pain he looks up to see crimson eyes staring back at him he shakenly says "Z-zero!" of course Cloud knows about Zero being part vampire for awhile but it still scared him alittle having being forced into a wall by him by total surprise and a hungry look in those normally lavender eyes he glups staring into the crimson eyes and says "Zero" Zero pins Clouds hands over his he and the ex-SOLDIER can feel the panic in him beginning to rise once the hunter starts to kiss and nibble on his neck the ex-SOLDIER begins to struggle but that only makes the hunter tighten his grip on the ex-SOLDIERS wrists and shove him into the wall again the hunter leans down and nibbles on the ex-SOLDIERS ear and whispers huskily "I want ." and without another word the hunter rips all of Clouds cloths off in one swift motion the ex-SOLDIER shivers and tears start to fall "Z-zero stop" but the hunter ignores the pleas and protests coming from the helpless ex-SOLDIER and starts to undo his own pants letting the fall to his feet and turns Cloud around shoving him into the wall and making him bend over he whispers into the ex-SOLDIERS ear "I'm going To fuck you senseless" he growls sexily into the ex-SOLDIER ear making him shiver and whimper "P-please no" the hunter still ignored him and position himself at Clouds entrance and with out a second to let the ex-SOLDIER get ready he thrusted into Cloud roughly making Cloud scream in pain at being penetrated more tears fell as Cloud closed his eyes tightly biting his lip harder hopeing this was all a dream but sadly it wasn't the hunter thrusted rougher and harder into Cloud not letting him adjust to the hunter size the ex-SOLDIER whimpered into pain blood sliding down his legs as he feels himself being teared apart the ex-SOLDIER gasps the pain coming in waves "nngh..ahhh s-stop!" he could hear the hunter moaning behind him and he wished this will be over soon be sadly that wasn't going to happen not yet..the hunter thrusted deeper and harder picking up the pace not caring for the one underneath him "Damn your so fucking tight" the ex-SOLDIER started to feel shame and hurt wash over him as he screamed in nothing but pain after a few more thrusts the hunter finally came and pulled out of Cloud his eyes becoming their normal color once again he looked in horror to the thing he see's before him Cloud leaning against the wall on his knee's tears flowing down his cheeks with no emotion on his normally happy face and blood on the floor going down his legs Zero stared at him and then said shakenly "Oh god Cloud w-what have I done to you" he reached down to hug the boy but was pushed away and punched Cloud got up and before Zero could see what happened Cloud was no wear in sight the Silver haired hunter started at the spot where cloud once was and the blood there he slowly got up and cleaned the blood and went back to his dorm and leaned against the door falling to his knee's he let tears fall and the buried his face in his hands and yelled"DAMN DAMN DAMN"

_**Cloud Pov**_

The ex-SOLDIER appeared in his room and falls to the floor he grabs a shirt and puts it on the curled up on the floor and cries he feel betrayed, ashamed, alone, and scared after hours of crying he finally says "Why….why did this have to happen I..I thought we..maybe I was wrong…" more tears falling "I-I really loved him was I wrong to love him…I should have known I can never be loved…" the ex-SOLDIER slowly got up and mad his way to the bathroom and locked the door and took off the shirt and slowly made his way to the shower and turned the water one as hot as it can get and sat under the water holding his legs to his chest wanting to disappears or go somewhere and hide the pain in his ass didn't compare to the pain in the ex-SOLDIER heart

_**Please Review thanks for reading**_


End file.
